


Bloody Mary In The Mirror

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Ancient Curse, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Jemma and Fitz are hunters of the Supernatural. Saving people and hunting things is their business. One day, they hear about the Bloody Mary curse. (Written for Promptober Day 17: Ancient Curse, Supernatural AU)





	Bloody Mary In The Mirror

“Oh come on,” Fitz grumbles, glaring at the old dusty mirror in front of them. “This is ridiculous.”

Jemma raises her brows. “Ridiculous?! Fitz … We have encountered witches, vampires, werewolves, even a slightly rude Nordic God once, and you call this curse ridiculous?”

He shrugs. “Well … I think some things can still be just stories, or myths people tell each other when they’re sitting around a bonfire at night. You know, things for pleasant shivers. Nothing serious.”

“People died, Fitz …”

“People die all the time, Jems. Could be something normal this time, you know. Not a spirit trapped inside a mirror ...”

Jemma frowns. She crosses her arms. “You know what? I think you’re scared. Because we know Bloody Mary seems to target people with secrets …”

Fitz glances at the mirror in front of them and swallows. “No. No, I’m definitely not scared. And I don’t keep secrets … Not from you anyway. You know me."

After these words, Jemma is almost certain he’s lying. Well. She has been feeling like he is keeping something from her for quite a while now. And she feels a little bit bad about it, but she decides this might be an opportunity to get it out of him. “Are you sure?” She asks, making it sound a bit teasing.

Fitz narrows his eyes. “Yeah. I am sure. So … Do you want to try to summon her now, or not?”

“You do it,” Jemma tells Fitz and grabs the other smaller mirror they brought, because she read that if Bloody Mary sees her own reflection, she will disappear. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll try. Remember, you have to say her name three times."

Fitz opens his mouth, looking ready to subject. But finally, he sighs and nods. “Alright … You’re the boss.” He clears his throat and looks at the mirror, rolling his eyes and exhaling an exasperated sigh. “Bloody Mary,” he says drily, his lips twitching slightly. “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.”

That was three times. Jemma holds her breath.

For a second, nothing happens. Fitz looks at her like he wants to say "Told you so". But then, a woman with black hair and pale face appears in the mirror, smirking at them. Her eyes are bleeding, drops of red running over her face. Fitz gasps. His eyes widen in surprise. Jemma grimly grips the mirror in her hand firmer. Time to destroy this ghost …

Suddenly, Bloody Mary opens her mouth to talk. “I know your secret,” she purrs. She’s staring right at Fitz, who is standing there frozen, his eyes filled with horror. In the next moment, instead of Mary, his reflection appears in the mirror, smirking. “Why won’t you tell her?” Reflection-Fitz asks and he sounds quite mean, Jemma decides. His voice is arrogant and his eyes are sparkling in happy spitefulness. He's not at all like her Fitz ... “Tell her, how you feel? Tell her that you love her, that you are tired of this life and that you want to flee it? Pathetic.”

Jemma gasps. Her stomach drops. What? This wasn't what she'd expected. Not all. But ... That would mean ... Oh.

Fitz makes a small noise in the back of his throat and when she hears that sound, Jemma forgets her shock and surprise, when she sees, his eyes started bleeding. She raises her mirror and shows it to the reflection. Mary appears again, staring shocked at her own image, which starts to talk about the people she killed. Fitz and Jemma watch in silence, as Bloody Mary destroys herself, going up in bright almost white flames. The mirror remains. Showing their reflections.

Fitz wordlessly wipes at his eyes with a tissue. The soft fabric quickly soaks with blood.

Jemma looks at him worried. “Fitz?” She asks quietly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he says curtly, turning away from her, his hands clenching into tight fists. “I’m perfectly fine … Well. You were right. Like always.”

“Fitz …”

“We destroyed it. Can we go now?”

“Fitz!”

He finally turns back to her, looking surprised about her raised voice. “Fitz,” she says quieter. “Did she say the truth?”

He blinks and bites his lip. For a moment, she thinks he will say no and they will go on like always. Leaving and having lunch. Sleeping in a motel for too little hours and then hunting something else.

But for once, he seems to decide to not keep something inside. “Yes,” he says quietly and looks downwards at his feet. “Yes. I … I have feelings for you, Jems. Had them for quite a while now. But … This life. You know how it is. We could constantly lose each other and I didn’t want to … I know you like being good at what you’re doing. I know you want to save as many people and hunt things. I didn’t think you’d want to … to …”

“To be with you?” Jemma asks, her heart beating wild and loud in her chest.

“Yeah …”

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma says, her eyes filling with tears. Finally … She's almost certain now Bloody Mary would have told her the same things. Because ... “I have feelings for you too.”

He looks up, his eyes widening. “What? But …”

Before he can say anything else, Jemma takes a step forward and presses her lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse just decided to make this little ficlet into a whole Supernatural Fitzsimmons AU with all the other characters appearing too ... So if you liked this, and you maybe have ideas or wish to see someone of the team in a specific role of the Supernatural tv show, write it in the comments, give me ideas :D


End file.
